


Yin and Yang

by dangxiaolong



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangxiaolong/pseuds/dangxiaolong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When we first meet, we're six. The next time I see you, we're ten. Our third meeting comes much later on in life, when we've grown into women. It's the last time that we'll meet and part, because we haven't parted since." Just a short story for the bees. Human AU, Yang's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yin and Yang

When we first meet, we're six.

I'm playing with my little sister, Ruby, because she's four and our dad is waiting to meet yours in a park. And I can't just leave Ruby alone because she'll cry and I hate it when she cries.

I hear a deep voice speaking and my father's own voice replying, so I look up. I can't quite hear what they're talking about, something about it being a long time. I have no idea.

And that's when I see you. You have amber eyes and shoulder-length black hair. It's really pretty. Actually, you're really pretty, even though you look bored, like you don't want to be here. I guess, looking back on it, you probably didn't.

"Hi!" I tell you, smiling widely, baring my smile proudly with all its missing teeth. "I'm Yang!"

I watch your eyes (they remind me of the honey that my dad puts in his tea in the morning), watch as they widen. I guess you didn't expect me to speak to you.

"Hi." you say at last. "I'm Blake."

And that's how our first meeting goes.

* * *

The next time I see you, we're ten.

Your hair is longer now, down to your shoulder blades, but then, mine is longer too, halfway down my back. I've grown mine out of pigtails, but yours is down just like it was, with a bow on top just like before.

And your eyes. They haven't changed. Still golden just like honey, still expressing a disinterest with the world.

"Taiyang!" your father says excitedly, wrapping mine in a hug, right in the middle of the parking lot of the restaurant we're about to go into. They have some kind of bond. I'm not sure what it is, still, because it's never crossed my mind to ask.

We all walk in, and they begin to speak in low voices, and looking back on it, they're just like two girls gossipping. But I'm not interested in them. I'm interested in you.

"Hi, Blake!" I say as we get seated, because I still remember your name, even after four years.

You jump a bit, probably startled by my volume. "Hi, Yang."

"I like your bow." I tell you. You nod in thanks and we're quiet once more. Eight-year-old Ruby pays us no mind, coloring with a heavy hand. Not inside the lines, because even then she did what she thought was best and ignored the rules.

"I like your hair." you reply softly at last, and I smile. I like my hair too. My dad ruffles it when he passes by at the breakfast table, and Ruby likes to play with it.

"Thanks."

And that's our second meeting.

* * *

Our third meeting comes much later on in life, when we've grown into women. It's the last time that we'll meet and part, because we haven't parted since.

We're seventeen, and thank God you didn't see me when I went through the Great Scissors Crisis of eleven (when I cut my hair  _all by myself_ ), or when I had braces at twelve.

You still have that bow, and your eyes never change. Only now, you've grown into everything, and,  _damn_ , you look good.

Your hair is down to the bottom of your back, and your eyes are catlike with the way you do your makeup. You have that same expression- always disinterested with the world, because you know how it's going to turn out, or you have a good idea, at least. You're a wise soul, if a bit pessimistic. It's a good thing I'm the  _Yang to your Yin!_

I know you wouldn't appreciate that pun, so I don't say it out loud, but it's pretty true. If you study up on what the things mean, we do complement each other, in a way.

As I was saying, you look damn great. And the way your eyes widen when you see me lets me know that I look great too.

"Hey, Blake." I say, just like always.

"Hi, Yang." you greet back. A routine that both of us are familiar with.

But the routine has changed, because now it's not your father who greets mine. It's a different male, much younger. You tell me his name is Adam, and I know that something has happened, but by now, social convention has taught me not to ask something like that just yet.

* * *

Your family moves in next to mine, but it's different than it was. Both of your parents are deceased now, killed at a rally, so Adam is your legal guardian. Truthfully, I hadn't known that you had a brother, but we learn new things every day.

The rest of our relationship is long nights talking, and I learn more about you than I ever thought I would be able to learn about anything. And we slowly fall in love along the way, and it's actually a pretty great thing, because like I said earlier, we complete each other.

And now, instead of our meetings being years apart they're daily and even hourly. But I love them all the same, because you're a little different each time, but you manage to remain my favorite thing to gaze upon.

 


End file.
